Modern wireless communications systems depend on aerial communications relay terminals (e.g., a space or air vehicle) to route communications (e.g., transmit and receive information) between ground based base stations and user terminals. These relay terminals may employ a number of signal beams (e.g., RF spot beams) providing a beam pattern that forms a coverage area over a geographic region that may be divided into a plurality of service areas.
These relay terminals often provide services to both mobile and stationary user terminals. These user terminals typically include mobile platforms (e.g., vehicles) or fixed structures having a relatively large antenna that provide connectivity to one or more portable or personal electronic devices used by occupants of the mobile platform or structure. However, when too many user terminals communicate with the same relay terminal or are too close together, the wireless communications links between the relay terminal and the user terminals become congested. As the number of user terminals increases, so does the power and capacity requirements of the relay terminal.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of wireless communications network management.